A place to fit in Part2
by PLLiar
Summary: This is a sequel to my story 'A place to fit in'. It continues with Parker learning how to airbend and later on the other elements. With fun and exciting situations in between. A series of one-shots in chronological order. In the beginning Parker is 10 years old. In the end she is 17 and finally a senior at the bending school.
1. 1 First airbending lesson

Parker had been back at classes for almost a week now. Some of her classmates came talking to her about what had happened before, when she fought the dark spirit but most classmates, just like all the other students, whispered and stared. Parker could hear them talk when she passed by. It wasn't fun that people were talking about her behind her back but Parker wasn't so bothered with it like she would have been several weeks ago. She understood it would take a while for the people in the bending world to understand the situation since spiritbenders hadn't been seen in more than a hundred years.

Headmaster Iroh had talked to the president of Replublic City already to explain and in a couple days they would have a sit down with other important rulers. Parker would have to make an appearance, along with her parents at the meeting. But for now she didn't need to think about that yet. Parker was getting ready for her first ever airbending lesson. Since she now knew which element she was going to learn to bend first, Parker needed to wear the corresponding uniform. It was beige pants with a red orange strap around her waist. The long sleeved shirt was also beige and over that she wore a red orange sort of cape. Parker had seen several students wearing these clothes. Older airbending students sometimes wore a different uniform. The same colors but a bit of a different design.  
After breakfast Bolin and Parker walked to the bending arena's together. They arrived at the earthbending arena first so they had to say their goodbyes already.

"Good luck" Bolin wished to Parker: "You're gonna do fine."

"I hope so" Parker replied nervous.

"You will. I'll see at lunch."

 _Sigh_ "See ya."

Parker took a deep breath and resumed her walk towards the airbending arena. After five minutes she arrived at the big building. With another deep breath she pushed the door open. Inside were other students waiting for class to start. They were standing or sitting together in groups and talked among themselves. Parker noticed a couple kids from her class but also students she only had seen on the playground before. But they all seemed to be first years. One of the girls from her class saw Parker entering the arena.

"Hey Parker" she said with a smile.

"Hi Eliana" Parker greeted back.

The rest of the students now also turned their heads towards her and most of them had a surprised or astonished look on their face. Luckily at that moment the teacher walked in. To Parker's surprise it was monk Kiyoto who entered the building.

"Good morning students" he greeted them.

"Good morning monk Kiyoto" the students greeted back.

"As you may have noticed we have a new student with us today. I expect you all to make her feel welcome. Now, let's start off our lesson as usual with meditation" monk Kiyoto said.

The reaction of the students was different than what Parker had expected. They didn't complain. The students just took place on the edge of a circle carved in the ground. Parker recognized the symbol in the middle. It was one of the symbols tattooed on her body and recently she had learned it represented airbending. The other three elements also had a symbol representing them and also had a place on Parker's body.

Parker sat herself down next to monk Kiyoto and Eliana. They took their meditation position and closed their eyes. A deep breath and slowly exhale. Fifteen minutes later, although it didn't even feel that long, monk Kiyoto opened his eyes and asked for his students to do the same.

"With our mind and spirit calm, we are ready to start the next exercise" he said: "Who knows which one that is?"

All students put their hand in the air, accept Parker, and monk Kiyoto let a boy answer: "The airbending gates." He said it while pointing at a tool behind him. Parker recognized the tool. It was the same thing she had seen on the spiritbender's island.

"Yes, indeed" monk kiyoto replied: "You are all getting closer to master this exercise, so let's keep practicing. Who can explain to Parker what you need to do?"

Eliana got to answer: "We need to be a leaf in the wind." Parker had no idea what that meant and it was readable on her face.

"Explain further, please" monk Kiyoto said.

"You need to move through the gates, while they are spinning, without touching them. So you need to be able to change direction at a moment's notice when you meet resistance."

Parker nodded but had no idea how it was possible to complete the exercise. In group they walked over to the gates. Next to it,Parker had seen, was another one so they could practice two at a time. Monk kiyoto made strong movements with his arms which produced wind and made the gates spin.

"Concentrate and move like a leaf in the wind" monk kiyoto said and nodded for them to start.

Parker let the other students go first. Almost everyone got knocked in the face or back by the first couple gates. Just a few student were able to move to the middle or a bit further but none of them could move all the way through the gates.

Now it was Parker's turn. She took a deep breath and walked closer to the gates, who were still spinning. She was really scared to get hurt just like the others but some unseen force pulled her between the first two gates. Her feet kept moving light over the ground. Parker step left, right, around, back left, left, circle, backwards, right, forward, another circle and backwards. To her surprise Parker stepped out on the other side of the gates facing the tool.

Parker could here 'aaaw's and 'amazing' coming from the other side. Her classmates walked around the gates with monk Kiyoto behind them. They came standing around her and looked awestruck.

"How did you do that?" Eliana asked astonished.

"Yeah. We've been practicing this for weeks and none of us have been able to get through all the way" a boy on her left said.

"I don't know" Parker said: "I just felt something pulling and pushing my body."

"Very well done, Parker" monk Kiyoto said: "You understand what it's like to be a leaf in the wind."

* * *

"So, how was your first airbending lesson?" Azula asked when Parker returned back at her dorm building after school.

"It was amazing!" Parker answered enthusiastic: "We had to get through these air gates that…"

But Parker's story got interrupted by a big black cat running towards her from out of the woods.

"Yin!" Parker called out. The black cat jumped around its best friend started purring while twisting around Parkers legs. Parker petted its head in return.

"Hey Parker, it's almost time for dinner so I have to get inside" Azula said.

"Oh okay" Parker said, looking up at her dorm leader: "See you later." Then she turned to Yin. "Then I'll tell you what I've learned today." Yin meowed in approval. Together they walked inside towards the dining hall while Parker excitedly told her cat friend about her day.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this first one-shot.  
** **Reviews are welcome.**


	2. 2 Returning back home

After the week of lessons passed, it was time for Parker to visit her home in San Fransisco for the weekend. It had been several weeks she had been home or saw her family. Honestly, Parker was a bit nervous but also excited. Especially because now she could show her family what powers she got.  
Jaya and Katara were waiting for Parker at the carriage. They were gonna ride with her to the portal. Parker quickly said goodbye to Bolin and Azula and then ran to the carriage with Yin next to her. After a fifteen minute drive, Parker could already see the place where the portal was when she came to the bending world for the first time, but the portal itself wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where is the portal?" Parker asked.

"The spirits still need to open it" Katara answered.

"Remember we told you the spirits control the portals?" Azula asked.

"Oh yeah" Parker said, remembering.

"If they'd leave the portals open at all times, people could enter our world by accident" Azula said.

"Well here we are then" Katara said, when the carriage came to a hold: "So, Parker, Jaya will wait for you here at the portal on Sunday evening at 7.30 p.m., okay?"

Parker nodded. Then she took place on the spot right in front of where the portal would appear with her luggage in her hand and Yin by her sight. They didn't have to wait much longer for a shining light to appear that grew big enough for Parker and Yin to walk through together. Parker looked behind her to Jaya and Katara who waved her goodbye. Parker waved back with her free hand. Then she looked back at the portal and together with Yin stepped through it.

On the other side her parents were waiting for her. Parker was barely out of the portal or her mom was already hugging her tight. After the hugging and kissing and more hugging, they walked to the car and drove straight to the Halliwell manor. It was 5.30 p.m. so by the time they'd arrived at the manor it would be almost time for dinner. Before Parker walked through the front door of the beautiful family home, she could already smell the delicious food her aunt Piper was preparing.

"Mom" Parker asked turning around to look at her mother: "Would it be okay if I didn't wear my kerchief and gloves?" Parker hadn't wore them anymore since the fight with the dark spirit, but that was in the bending world. Now that she was back with her family she wasn't quite sure if she was allowed to show her tattoos since normal people didn't react well to them.

"Of course it'd be okay" Phoebe said immediately: "I know that we said you should hide them from public before but we now see that that was a bad decision of us."

Coop continued: "It affected your wellbeing and we're very sorry for that."

Parker hugged both her parents at the same time and said: "I love you."

After their hug Parker laid one hand on the doorknob. Her insides were twisting because she was kind of nervous. It had been a while since she saw her aunts, uncles and cousins. How would they react to her now, when she was even more different from them than they'd first thought.

Yin meowed, noticing that his friend was lingering. _  
_

"Everything okay, sweetie?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah" Parker answered: "I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

"That's okay" Coop said, while coming to eyelevel with his daughter: "Just remember your mom and me…and Yin" Coop complemented when he felt a soft nudge against his shoulder "are here for you."

Parker nodded. With the new found courage she opened the front. As a group they stepped inside and hung their coats on the rack next to the door.

"Hi everyone!" Phoebe called through the house. From every room family members appeared to greet them. Parker got hugs and kisses from her aunt Piper and Paige.

"Hi little sis" PJ greeted and she too gave Parker a hug. It had been a while they had seen or talked to each other.

"Where are your gloves and your head kerchief?" Henry junior asked straight on.

"Junior!" Paige said with a stern face.

"Sorry, I was just wandering since she never took them off before and now she walks in without them" Junior explained to his mother and then turned back to Parker: "Did you lose them?"

"Junior enough" Henry now said.

"No, I just don't want to wear them anymore" Parker answered brave.

"And we're very proud of her for that" Phoebe said. Behind them the front door opened.

"Hi everyone." It was Billie who entered the house this time. "Sorry I'm la…"

"Aunt Billie!" Parked called out and flung her arms around her aunts neck.

"Parker, I missed you so much" Billie said hugging back: "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good. I missed you too" Parker replied, letting go.

"You are looking really good" Billie said with wink and running her fingers through Parker's hair, touching the tattoo on Parker's forehead. "I'm proud of you" Billie whispered and they both smiled at each other.

"Okay, time for dinner" Piper announced and together they all walked to the dining room to enjoy a wonderful meal with the whole family.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it.  
New chapter coming soon.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**


	3. 3 Attack at magic school

Parker was constantly progressing in airbending and was ready for her own glider. Much sooner than the rest of her classmates. Parker loved gliding through the air on the wind. All her problems seem to left on the ground and she felt truly free in the air. The only downside was that her friend Yin couldn't fly with her. It wouldn't take Parker much longer to start waterbending lessons. She would still need to train in airbending to maintain her skills, but that wasn't at least until next schoolyear.

After another week of school Parker was back home for the weekend. She didn't come home every weekend because that was too much traveling. But at least once a month she would visit her family in San Francisco.  
Her mom and aunts had been very busy because there had been a lot of demon attacks the past couple of weeks. Warlocks and mostly low level demons but it seemed they were all after the same thing. Catching a Halliwell child. So all the kids had to stay at magic school until this whole matter was resolved. Except for Wyatt and Chris. The two boys were the only ones old and strong enough to fight along the power of three. Melinda and PJ weren't so happy about that. The twins and Henry J. didn't care. And Parker…she wished she was back in the bending world.  
Parker never felt at home at magic school. Her stomach always twisted around when she was at this place. So Parker searched for a quiet room to meditate. She found a big room with lots of symbols on the walls. Parker had been here before. It was the only room in magic school were there wasn't allowed magic, the school lunch room.  
Parker went to the middle of the room and sat down on one of the tables. She crossed her legs and placed her hands open on her knees. Deep breath in, eyes closed, deep breath out. In and out. Parker felt the bad feeling in her stomach flow away.

A loud explosion shook Parker out of her concentration. She jumped of the table and ran to were all the commotion was coming from. It didn't take her long to locate it since all the students went the same direction, away from the library where a bad smell was coming from. And that was exactly the place where her cousins were. When Parker arrived at the library she saw a cauldron standing in the middle of the floor and her cousins spread out on the floor.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Parker asked, pinching her noise because of the smell coming from the potion in the cauldron.

"What makes you think we did something?" Henry J. asked, trying to deny. Parker looked accusingly at her cousin. "Okay, I admit…It was them." He pointed at everyone but himself.

"Remind me to never rob a bank with you" Tamora said, looking annoyed at her brother while crawling to her feet.

"So, what happened?" Parker asked.

"We tried to do a protection spell" PJ explained: "But it kinda blew up…"

"In our faces" Kat finished. She had black marks on her cheeks to prove it.

"But only because you threw a handful of mandrake root instead of a pinch" PJ said angrily to her cousin.

"I'm not a witch, but even I know that's too much" Parker said to Kat.

"I'm sorry" Kat replied by throwing up her hands in apology.

"Didn't I tell you all not to play around with spells" Paige walked into the room, hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"Sorry mom" the twins and Henry J. said all together.

"What were you guys trying to do?" Paige asked curious.

"Do a protection spell" Kat explained.

"Why?" All the kids shared a look which said enough for Paige. She sighed: "You wanne fight alongside Wyatt and Chris and thought this spell would protect you against harm during a fight." The kids nodded. Paige wanted to continue her lecture but was interrupted by magic school shaking and rumbling.

"What was that?" Melinda asked alarmed.

"I'm not sure. But I'm gonna find out" Paige replied. She turned around and walked out of the library with PJ and Melinda on her heels. It didn't take them long to find out that their spell that went wrong messed up the protection around magic school.

"What does that mean?" Parker asked worried.

"It means that the barrier, which protects magic school from being found by demons…is damaged" Paige answered just as worried.

* * *

"And who's idea was it doing a spell unsupervised?" Piper asked sternly. She had an even stricter look on her face than Paige had. She had all the Halliwell kids lined up and was walking back and forth with her hands on her back. Piper stopped in front of Henry J., knowing that he was the weak link she needed to break for a confession. Henry J. was doing everything in his power to avoid his aunts stare. Piper sighed when the boy wouldn't confess. "Parker, you're dismissed since you can't do spells" she said waving her hand towards her youngest niece: "The rest of you, start cleaning up."

They had survived a first attack of low level demons. Luckily they weren't strong enough to break through the remaining weak barrier but their fight against the outer side of the building had left quite some damage like falling bookshelves and burn marks. They were starting to put the books back on the shelves when for the second time an attack on magic school took place. Only this time the first demons materialized in a matter of seconds. A fireball was launched at the youngest Halliwell.

"Parker!" Phoebe called out to her daughter and pushed her out of harm's way just in time. "Stay behind this couch" Phoebe instructed.

"But mom…" Parker protested.

"No, stay here." Parker sighed and settled down on the ground. The fight was over pretty fast since there were more witches than demons, who weren't that powerful.

"Can I come out now?" Parker called out from behind the couch.

"Yes, you can" Coop answered.

"You know I can protect myself, right?" Parker said annoyed, standing up from her hiding place.

"Yes, but you're still very young" Coop replied.

"I'm eleven and a half."

"So still very young" Phoebe smirked, hugging her daughter. Before they could really recuperate from the previous attack a third one followed. This time more demons appeared, who were stronger and smarter. "Parker, hide!" Phoebe called out. She didn't see the demon coming because she was too concentrated on her daughter. He grabbed her from behind and threw her to other side of the room against a pillar. Phoebe went down hard.

"Moooooom!" Parker screamed. Coop saw his wife lying motionless on the floor and ran to her to check if she was okay. He was about to call out that she was still breathing but Coop didn't got the chance because he got hit by a fireball.

"Dad!" PJ called out seeing her father lying on the ground.

Parker too saw, now both parents lying on the ground, not moving. She started breathing fast and heavy, anger rising within her. Parker's tattoos were lighting up and the four elements started moving around her. A ball of air surrounded by three circles. One of earth, one of fire and one of water. Henry J., who was hiding behind a fallen cabinet, was the first person to see Parker lifting herself up in the air. The others were too busy themselves fighting demons.

"Parker?!" PJ called out to her sister, seeing her floating higher. The rest of the Halliwell family and the demons turned their heads up and look perplexed. For a moment everyone was just frozen in shock. As soon as Parker killed the first two demons by a jet of fire the rest of the demons started firing back. Parker shot beams of water, rocks, air and fire in all different directions, always taking out a demon until they were all vanquished.

The Halliwell's looked up in amazement. They had seen Parker use small airbending before and they had heard the story about her fighting the dark spirit in the bending world but they had never seen Parker like this. It was the first time they saw the spiritbender within her.  
Although the fight was over Parker was still glowing and floating in midair. Phoebe and Coop finally woke up and saw their daughter. Phoebe walked closer and called out to her. When Parker looked down, Phoebe stretched out her arm. She smiled softly, trying to reassure her little girl. Slowly Parker descended until her feet touched the ground. The elements around her disappeared and her tattoos stopped glowing.

"Mom…"

"It's okay" Phoebe said and hugged Parker.

"I'm sorry…I didn't hide."

"It's okay sweetie…You did good."

"Really good" Piper said, nodding her head approvingly. The rest of the Halliwells gathered around.

"That's was amazing, Parker. Why didn't you ever show us you could do…that…?" PJ asked astounded.

"I can't really control it,…yet" Parker answered with a smirk.

"I know one thing" Henry J. said: "I'm not planning on pissing you off anytime soon."

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon.**  
 **Reviews are welcome.**


	4. 4 First waterbending lesson

Parker took a deep breath and sighed. The new school year had begun only a week ago and it was already time for her first practical lesson. After two years of airbending Parker was ready to learn the second element, water. That's why she stood in front of the open double door of the waterbending arena.

"Nervous?"

Parker was startled the voice sounding behind her. She turned around and saw Jaya smiling at her. Parker sighed: "A little bit."

"Come on, class is starting" Jaya said and guided Parking inside the arena with a hand on her back.

"Am I having class with the first years?" Parker asked.

"No. You won't really follow class with anyone" Jaya explained: "I will teach you but depending on how you pick up certain moves you will practice alone or with another student, older or younger."

Parker nodded in understanding. When she entered the arena the first thing she noticed were the water containers that filled the walls of the arena. There were also three pools placed for indoor practicing on water. On the left side of the arena Parker saw students practicing all kinds of skills. A couple of kids were gliding over the water in one of the pools. On the right side she saw first years sitting on benches waiting for their first lesson to start. Some looked very excited others were as nervous as she was. Jaya guided Parker further along to the back of the arena where an older student was moving water around her.

"Korra" Jaya called out to the girl. The girl let the water fall back into one of the many containers and turned to the both of them.

"Good morning Ms. Jaya" the girl, named Korra, greeted her teacher.

"Good morning to you too" Jaya greeted back: "I want you to meet Parker. She's starting waterbending today." Then she turned to the young girl next to her. "Parker, this is Korra. She's a senior and she is going to help you with waterbending."

"Hi" Korra nodded in greetings.

Parker just smiled in return. She had seen Korra around at school over the past two years. Although she had never seen Korra waterbend before, Parker did look up to the senior since Korra always seemed so confident and she had this kind of power vibe hanging around her.

"Okay, Korra you get Parker started on streaming the water while I get the first years up and moving."

"Sure" Korra answered and Jaya turned around walking over to the benches where the first years sat. "Ready?" Korra asked Parker.

"I guess so" Parker answered nervous.

"Not really confident, is it?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just…nervous."

"That's okay. I was too when I first started.

"You were?"

"Yeah. Everyone probably is, only some of them are better at hiding it" Korra said, winking. "Come on. The first move is easy."

"Streaming the water" Parker stated, remembering what Jaya called it.

"Indeed. It's a move all beginners start with because it's a good move to get a 'feel' for water" Korra explains and demonstrates. She places her feet a bit further apart and move her arms and hands around. From a nearby basin water rises up and collects between Korra's hands.

"You did that before, right? Only more advanced" Parker said.

"That's right" Korra nodded and let the water glide back in the basin: "Now it's your turn. Just spread your feet a bit apart just like when you do airbending. Only now you have to be a bit more secure on the ground. You still have to be able to move around lightly on your feet though but not as lightly like with airbending." So far Parker understood the instructions and executed them. "Now stretch out your hand to one of the basins and feel the water." Parker did as she was told. "Close your eyes. Breath in, breath out. First follow the moving of the water then move the water yourself."

Parker concentrated hard. Breathing in, breathing out. She could feel her hand tingle and tried to follow the water. After another deep breath Parker pulled on the water, trying to get it to move towards herself. Because she still had her eyes closed Parker didn't see wat was happening around her. The water from the basin Parker was concentrating on moved up but that wasn't the only water that was moving. From every basin, even the pools, water was rising. Even the water that other students were bending was moving towards Parker.

Jaya turned around when she heard the surprising gasps of the first years. She ran to Parker. She was careful not to scare the young bender so she laid a gentle hand on Parker's shoulder and spoke her name. Parker was pulled out of her concentration and opened her eyes. She was just in time to see the water floating in midair all around her before it fell straight down, dunking many of the students who were watching her with wide open eyes.

"Well…" Korra said: "that was different." She nodded her head, impressed by Parker's power.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon.**  
 **Reviews are welcome.**


	5. 5 A day at the beach

Parker was sitting in the middle of her dorm room with her legs crossed and eyes closed. A knock on the door brought her out of her concentration. Yin, who was lying on the bed, jumped down and walked to the door. Parker followed him. When she opened the door she found Korra standing on the other side.

"Hi" Korra greeted.

"Hey Korra" Parker greeted back: "What are you doing here?"

"Me and some friend are going to the beach to play some water games. Wanne come too?"

"You want me to come?" Parker asked astonished.

"Yeah" Korra smiled back.

"Okay, can my friend Bolin come too? He's not a waterbender but…"

"Of course he can. There aren't only gonna be waterbenders. My friend Asami is coming too and she's a firebender. Come on, let's go."

"Come on Yin" Parker called at her cat friend and they both followed Korra out.

Along the way to the beach they picked up Bolin and Mako, who was at his brother's room. They walked past Katara's cottage and followed the path down to the beach. They could already see about a dozen of students running in the sand and splashing in the water. Parker knew this place since she sometimes came here on her walks with Yin and Katara.  
Bolin was already ahead. He jumped up, curled is body and shouted: "Earth bomb!" And let himself fall into the sand instead of water. The ground around splashed up all around him. Parker had to laugh at his silly friend.

"What now?" Parker asked Korra.

"Now…we enjoy our free day" Korra smiled, sniffing in the fresh sea air: "Let me first introduce you to Asami." Korra pulled Parker along with her to a group of older students. All seniors, Parker guessed. "Asami, this is Parker. Your know, the girl I told you about."

"Hey" Asami greeted. She was a tall slender young woman but not at all looking weak. On the contrary, Asami was wearing shorts and a bikini top so her abs were showing clearly.

"Hi" Parker greeted back nervously because all the seniors were looking at her.

"Nice tattoos" one of the other girls said, smiling sincere.

"Thanks" Parker smiled back, a bit more at ease.

"So anyone wanne surf?" Korra asked excited, already pulling her shirt over her head to reveal a deep blue sports top and her own abs. She jumped into the water, creating a sort of water board under her feet to ride the waves. Most of the others followed her example, some by waterbending like Korra did, others with a real surfboard like Asami. Parker herself took her shoes of and went to stand on the wet sand letting the water glide back and forth over her feet.

After enjoying the water and sea air for a while in a sort of meditation state Parker had moved along to practicing her bending, both water and air. In only a couple of months Parker had already gotten quite some control over her waterbending. Jaya had told her that she was already on the level of a fourth grader, which was pretty impressive.

Asami came running out of the water near her. She sat the surfboard down in the sand with its tail up. "Your pretty good at that" Asami said, gesturing at Parker's waterbending: "Your giving us good waves out there."

Parker smirked: "I didn't think anyone noticed." She stopped moving her hands. Immediately the water became calmer.

Asami smiled back: "Why didn't you come surf with us?"

"I don't know…I've never surfed before…"

"First time for everything."

"Yeah…I'm…"

"…not really comfortable in groups?" Asami finished.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to the ones that are paying attention."

"And you are paying attention?...To me?"

Asami sat herself down on the ground. She gestured at Parker to join her, which the young bender did. "I used to be like you" Asami explained.

"Yeah right."

"No really, I was. I was a little fragile girl with a nasty scar." It was then that Parker noticed the big red marks across Asami's shoulder, arm and back. It wasn't just a blob, more like she was struck by lightning or something. "It happened when I was just a little girl. Me and my mother were at one of my dad's warehouses when the triad had planned a break-in. There was a fight. I got hit by someone throwing lighting and my mom…" Sigh. "My mom died trying to protect me."

"I'm sorry" Parker said.

"It was a long time ago. But in the beginning I too wanted to hide. I felt uneasy in groups because I always thought people were staring at me."

"How did you get over that? How did you become so…confident?"

"I accepted what happened and I stopped paying attention to the scar…I know it's there and I don't ignore it but I can live with it. The moment I didn't mind the scar it was like other didn't either."

"It's not easy…I know I can't change the past and I don't mind as much anymore people seeing my tattoos but still…There is always that voice in the back of my mind that says how much easier it would have been if I didn't have them, if I just would have been a witch just like the rest of my family…"

"A witch? What's that?"

"Oh right. That doesn't exist here…A witch is a person with magical powers. For instance my mom has premonitions which means she can see the future and sometimes the past."

"Wow, that's sounds amazing. It would definitively come in handy with exams" Asami chuckled.

"Not really. There's this rule that you can't use your powers for personal gain."

"Mmh…that's sucks…Anyway, it's normal you need time to adjust. Just try to move forward and you'll get there in the end" Asami smiled.

"You sound like Katara." They both chuckled.

"Let's just say you weren't the first young girl with a marked body that she helped" Asami said with a wink and jumped back up to her feet, grabbing her surfboard and ran back into the water.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon.**  
 **Reviews are welcome.**


	6. 6 Waterhealing

"Parker!"

The young bender froze at hearing her mother's stern voice sounding behind her. Parker turned her head around but keeping her arms up so the beams of water wouldn't fall on the floor.

"When I asked you to water the plants I meant by using a watering can, not your bending."

Parker smiled sheepishly: "Sorry." She guided the water to sink. "Why can't I use my bending for household tasks? In the bending world they use their bending all the time in daily life."

"You aren't in the bending world right now. And PJ isn't allowed to use her powers either…Now hurry up with the plants. Your aunt Piper is expecting us."

* * *

Arriving at the Halliwell mansion it was clear a battle was going on. By the sounds of it the grandfather clock just got broken, again. They ran to the house. When they opened the front door a fireball came flying out. They were just in time to avoid it.

"Is that demon on fire?" Coop asked amazed.

"Yeah, but it seems like he doesn't mind" PJ answered.

"You two stay here and hide" Phoebe said to her daughters.

"Mom…" PJ wanted to protest but her parents already ran into battle.

"We're not really gonna hide, right?" Parker asked her sister. PJ smirked and together they made their way inside the mansion.

"I thought I told you…" Phoebe said when her daughters stood behind her: "Oh never mind. Be careful." They made their way further inside the house and finally reached the tipped over dinner table where Piper was hiding.

"Hi" Piper greeted with a sarcastic smile as only she can: "Glad you're joining the fight."

"So, any idea how to defeat this demon?" Phoebe asked.

"My powers don't work on him" Piper explained: "Maybe power of three?"

"What about water?" Parker suggested: "He's a demon made of fire. Why not put the fire out with water?"

"Worth the shot, if you ask me" Coop said.

Parker closed her eyes and stretched out her left arm towards the kitchen. Her fingers slightly moving, trying to feel the water. As soon as she locked on it she opened her eyes and moved her arm back and forth, pulling the water closer to her. Then with one powerful movement she sent the water flying over their heads, over the tipped over table, straight to the demon on fire. The room got filled with steam. The demon screamed in agony but was able to send one more fireball in their direction.

"Is he gone?" Coop asked when the screaming ended.

Piper peeped over the table: "I think he is."

"Mom!" PJ called out.

When they turned around they saw Phoebe lying on the ground, clutching her stomach. The last fireball had hit her and burned her flesh deep. Piper was about to call out for one of her sons to heal Phoebe but before she could Parker was already forming a ball of water between her hands and gently placed it on her mother's stomach. The water glowed a bit and moved around on the wound. Phoebe felt immediate relief.

"How…?" Piper started but was to amazed to finish her question.

"I'm learning waterhealing this year, from Katara" Parker explained with a smile. After a minute she guided the water in one of the nearby plants that didn't got incinerated. "The worst is gone but we should probably let someone heal you too."

Phoebe smiled at her daughter: "Thank you."

"You're just thirteen and you already are learning to be a doctor?...Impressive" Piper stated.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**


	7. 7 Learning how to earthbend

"I can't do it" Parker groaned. She and Bolin walked out of the earthbending arena after another practical lesson. Parker had turned fourteen this year and was ready to start her training with the next element, earth. But in comparison to air- and waterbending, earthbending didn't come as easy to her.

"You'll get it eventually" Bolin encouraged.

"It's been ten weeks and I can't even move a pebble."

"If you're that worried about it maybe you should go to Katara."

"Maybe…I'll visit her after dinner. Right now I'm starving" Parker said and she and Bolin ran to dining room.

* * *

"What did she say?" Bolin asked Parker the next morning.

"She said I should meditate on it" Parker answered annoyed: "Not really helpful."

"Who knows…maybe it is."  
"Bolin! Come on!" Mako called out. The two brothers were about to go home for a week. It was the first vacation they had that year. Parker was going to stay at school since there was a nasty group of demons terrorizing the Halliwell family and her parents thought it to be best to keep her out of harm's way.

"See you in a week" Bolin said. He hugged Parker and then ran to his brother.

"Bye" Parker called after her friend. When the carriage disappeared over the bridge Parker turned around and ran to the woods where she met up with her friend Yin.

They ran fast alongside each other enjoying their freedom. After running for about ten minutes Parker was surprised by a sudden object on her path, or rather two women. She couldn't stop in time so instead Parker quickly reacted by using her airbending to push herself and Yin of the ground flying over the women and avoiding collision. "That was close" Parker panted: "Sorry about that." That's when she recognized one of the women.

"It's quite alright" Katara said. They smiled at each other. Parker turned to look at the other woman, who she didn't recognize. She noticed the woman was walking barefoot and had sort of glassy eyes. "Parker, I want you to meet my friend Toph" Katara introduced.

"It's nice to meet you" Parker said and made a small airbending bow.

"So, you're the spiritbender that can't get a handle on earthbending" Toph stated.

That was quite direct, Parker thougth.

"Cat got your tongue?" Toph teased. Yin meowed. "Hahah, guess not." Parker thought Katara's friend was a bit odd.

"Parker, Toph is an earthbending master. She used to be chief of police here in Republic City. Now it's her daughter who's in charge" Katara explained.

"Wait, you're Toph Beifong?" Parker asked amazed: "We learned about you in class last year."

Toph waved it away and spoke: "Katara asked me to help you with your earthbending. And since she is a friend I couldn't refuse." Toph clearly didn't like the situation.

"When do we start?" Parker asked.

"Now" Toph said and stamped her foot on the ground. Immediately Parker sinked into the ground knee deep. "Your job is to free yourself. Go!" And Toph took place on a nearby boulder.

"What?" Parker asked panicked.

"Toph…" Katara threw a look at her friend.

"Fine…" and Toph stumped her foot down again and Parker was freed: "You're no fun."

"I will let you get to it but I expect you to teach in a respectable way, Toph."

"I will promise no such things."

Katara smiled and walked away. Parker was left with the somewhat crazy blind woman who apparently didn't mind her getting in uncomfortable situation. Toph stood up and motioned to Parker to follow her. She and Yin followed the older woman. Yin went to walk next to Toph and meowed, pushing his head against Toph's hand.

"Happy to see you again too, Yin" Toph spoke.

"You know Yin?" Parker asked surprised.

"Yes, he likes to visit when you are at school?" Toph explained.

"You live here on the island too, like Katara?"

"Not really. I live in the swamp further down in the woods ."

"That explains a lot" Parker said, thinking about the times Yin came home smelling like dirt water: "So…How are you gonna help me learn how to earthbend?...You know, besides sinking me in the ground…"

"Good question…Maybe I can sink Yin in the ground. You two have a strong bond. Maybe you will be more motivated if you need to rescue a friend." Parker froze in her tracks and looked alarmed from Toph to her friend Yin. "Oh don't worry… I won't sink him. I don't do such things to my friends…Anymore…" Toph smirked.

Toph's first exercise was climbing a rock wall while she brought herself up on a platform. When they reached the top of the hill Parker had to drag stones and boulders from one side to the other. When she was finished bringing them one way, Toph instructed her to bring the stones back to their original place. After dragging them back Toph motioned back to the other side.

"What? Again?" Parker asked annoyed.

Toph nodded bored.

"Why?"

"Maybe when you get tired of dragging the stones you finally use earthbending to move them."

"Really…That's you're plan?"

"Yes, now move along."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, no. I'm not dragging those boulders back to the other side. If this is your plan to get me to learn earthbending, it isn't working."

"Oh, so you're the master now" Toph said mockingly: "Now start bringing those boulders back to the other side or I will…"

"Or what?!...You'll sink me in the ground? Or Yin?...Do it…I don't care…You're are just a cranky old woman who doesn't know anything better to do than bullying" Parker said, moving her arms strongly and stumping her foot to emphasize certain parts of her speech.

Toph started laughing. Really laughing. "Now that's what I'm talking about…You finally stuck up for yourself…"

Parker stood frozen. So perplexed and shocked by Toph's reaction. "You're not mad about what I just said?" she asked wearingly.

"Of course not! I like people with a bit of spunk. And…it was apparently what you needed to unlock your earthbending…"

"What?" Parker asked confused.

Toph pointed at something behind Parker. When the young bender turned around she saw that the boulders were all lying in different places then where she had put them. And if that hadn't convinced Parker she had just earthbend, the stone wall, that had jumped out of the ground in front of Yin like a protection, would. Parker watched her creation with wide open eyes.

"I…I did…that…" she stammered.

"It was about time. I was getting tired of just sitting around…Now catch…" Toph tossed a stone the size of an orange over to Parker who easily caught it midair without letting it touch her hands, turned around and threw it back to her unusual teacher. This was way more fun that tossing over a ball, Parker thought.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon.**  
 **Reviews are welcome.**


	8. 8 Ba Sing Se

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Bolin squealed excited when the train reached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

It was an annual trip for the fifth grade students to visit the historic earth city for three days. Everyone was really excited but Bolin was especially looking forward to discover the city since his family on his father's side lived in this magnificent city. "Oh my god, oh my god," Bolin said bouncing up and down. Then, when the train came out of the tunnel into the outer part of the city he spoke with distorted face and watery eyes: "…oh…my… This smell is deadly…"

"I thought you said Ba Sing Se was a city of luxury?" Parker asked while pinching her nose closed.

"The outer part of the city is pretty pour. The people living in the second circle have more luxury and the center is the richest part of all. It's also where King Wu's palace stands" their teacher Kuvira spoke. She was a good teacher but pretty strict. She always had this military posture, standing up straight with her hands on her back.

"Where are we gonna stay?" a boy from their class asked anxious.

"The second circle" Kuvira answered short. Relief popped up on all the students faces. Even the chaperones, Parker's dorm teacher Azula and Bolin's dorm teacher Bumi, looked relieved. Bumi was pretty knew at school and if you saw him you wouldn't think he was a teacher. He was a wacky dude. An airbender but a clumsy one. Especially when you compared him with Monk Kiyoto, who was always in control of his power and emotions.

After another short ride they finally reached the station in the second circle. They went straight to their hotel to drop off their bags so they could go visit the first museum of the trip. It was a collection of the history of Ba Sing Se. They learned about how the city survived many attacks and how it was able to keep the enemy out.

The second day they visited the outer wall and met with the acting security force. They got to ask all kinds of question. There was one boy who asked what he needed to do to be able to be recruited. The officer laughed and answered bluntly: "Finish school first. Think about what you wanne do with your life then."

On their last day in the big city it was time to visit the animal park within the city walls, Aang's zoo. It was the part of the trip Parker had looked forward to the most. During the couple of years she had lived in the bending world she had seen several animals she had never seen before, like the koala sheep. But Parker had heard about many other species of animals living in the animal park and she was very excited to see and learn about them.

"Can anyone tell me why this zoo is called 'Aang's zoo'?" Kuvira asked.

"Because a young boy, called Aang, created the zoo" a girl answered.

"Correct. Why did he?"

"The animals were all cooped up in small cages and he gave them more room to move around" the same girl answered.

"Correct again. Can someone tell me what's so special about this young boy?"

Nobody seemed to know the answered. The students all looked at each other, confused or thinking hard. All except Parker. She was distracted by a symbol on the entrance wall they were standing next to. She stretched out her arm towards the symbol Parker recognized as the same one tattooed on her back, the spiritbending symbol. When her fingers touched the carving in the wall a vibe ran through her and she saw images flashing before her eyes. Parker gasped and quickly pulled her hand back. Was this how her mom felled when she had a premonition, Parker thought.

"Are you okay?" Azula whispered, noticing Parker staring at the symbol thunderstruck.

"He was a spiritbender" Parker mumbled.

"What's that you're saying, Parker?" Kuvira asked, waiting expectantly for Parker to repeat her answer.

"He was a spiritbender" Parker repeated, loud and clear for all her teachers and classmates to hear.

"Correct" Kuvira seemed surprised someone was able to answer her last question. A small smile appeared on her face. Kuvira barely smiled in front of her students. Only when she was really impressed, Parker had noticed. "Now…Go explore the park. Stay in groups of at least two people and don't forget to be back at this place in three hours."

Parker and Bolin ran off together to a nearby cage. As soon as they looked over the railing they saw a couple creatures hopping around. 'Rabaroos' the sign by the enclosure said, a kangaroo with a rabbit's head.

"They're cute" Parker stated.

"Wait 'till you see the fire ferrets" Bolin said, pulling his friend along to another enclosure. Parker squealed at the sight of the little red ferrets running around, under and over all these different obstacles. "I've always wanted one as a pet" Bolin said, admiring the little creatures.

"You can keep them as pets?" Parker asked surprised.

"Yeah, my dad had one when he was a kid…I would call mine Pabu."

"That's a cute name. Why would you choose that name?" Parker asked interested.

"I don't know… I like the name… Why did you choose the name Yin?" Bolin asked, trying to point out that people pick out names because they just like them.

"I didn't choose Yin's name."

"What?"

"When I found him we made a connection and somehow he told me that his name was Yin" Parker explained.

"That's…kind of amazing." They smiled at each other. "Come on, let's go see the flying bison."

When they reached the large enclosure they saw one magnificent bison with six paws, large horns and a long strong tail. But what was most striking about the sky bison to Parker was the dark fur on the animal reaching from head to tail in the shape of an arrow.

"He looks amazing" Parker said: "But sad though?"

"Sad? Why?"

"He's a sky bison so he can fly right?"

"Yeah."

"But here in the zoo he can't because he's all caged in" Parker pointed out the metal dome over the enclosure.

"I guess…Do you wanne go see the winged lemurs instead?...Parker?" Bolin noticed his friend wasn't listening anymore. Parker just stared out right in front of her. Or was she? No, it seemed like she had locked eyes with the sky bison. "Parker?!" Bolin tried again.

"Bolin, is something wrong?" Azula asked, noticing Bolin's worry.

"It's Parker…She's…I don't know…something weird is going on."

"Parker?" Azula tried, laying a soft hand on the young girls shoulder.

"Huh?..." Parker blinked and turned to look towards her teacher: "Azula? What's going on?"

"You tell us, sweetie. You seemed to have a staring contest with the sky bison."

"It's not just any sky bison…I think it was Aang's."

"The spiritbender who set up this zoo?" Azula asked.

Parker nodded: "His name is Appa."

"How do you know?" Bolin asked confused.

"I…It just like when I met Yin and knew his name."

"And you say he belongs to this Aang kid…that died…years ago…" Azula said questionable.

Parker nodded again: "He wants to go home."

"Where is home?"

"The Southern Air Temple."

"Then he's a long way from home."

"We should free him" Bolin said, excited about his own idea.

"Wow Bolin, we can't just free him" Azula said, holding up two hands.

"Why not?" Parker asked disappointed: "Appa doesn't belong in a cage."

"Hang on. There is a zookeeper, we'll ask him what's up with this sky bison" Azula tried to calm down the teenagers and walked over to the zookeeper. After a quick conversation with the man Azula came back and explained the situation. Apparently the sky bison had been found wounded many years ago. The animal park had rescued it out of a sticky situation and rehabilitated him. The bison has been living at the zoo ever since.

"Are they gonna set him free?" Parker asked hopeful.

"…Uhm…No…they can't just let animals free. I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's not fair. Appa is supposed to live free and he wants to go home!"

"I know Parker but…"

"No! If they aren't setting Appa free, I will."

"Parker, you can't just do that!"

"Watch me!"

Azula was surprised and a bit impressed by Parker determination and confidence. The teenage girl turned away from her teacher and locked eyes again with the sky bison. Appa pushed himself off and floated as close as he could to the metal dome at the spot Parker stood. Parker stretched out her arm and laid her hand on the soft fur right above Appa's nose.

"Hey you! Don't do that!" the zookeeper called out.

Too late. Parker's tattoos started glowing and wind moved around her. She pushed the zookeeper back with an air blast. Then she pulled some water from the little pond in the enclosure to form a water knife and tried to slash through the metal bars of the dome. It didn't take her long to make a gab large enough for the sky bison to fly through. Appa rose higher and higher into the sky, Parker following him on his back. When they were high enough Parker went to fload next to Appa. She just placed a soft hand on Appa's head and locked eyes with the bison.

"You're free now. You can go home" Parker spoke. Because she was still in the spirit state her voice sounded enlarged. Appa murmured in appreciation and off he went. Parker descended, floating towards the spot Bolin, Azula, the zookeeper and the rest of the students and teachers were gathered together. As soon as her feet touched the ground her tattoos stopped glowing.

She sighed. "I know I'm in trouble" Parker said: "I just had to free Appa. He was Aang's animal guide and he didn't belong in a cage. Appa wanted to go home and I won't apologize for helping him."

"It may not have been the best way to handle the situation but it's a very noble thing you did" Kuvira said: "Now I think it's time for us to leave."

She let all the students pass her while they followed Bumi back to the entrance. When Parker and Bolin walked by their teacher, Kuvira smiled at Parker. Like, really smiled. Relief fell over Parker and she went home with a satisfied feeling. Knowing she was right to help Appa and knowing that she had a strong teacher to back her up.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**


	9. 9 What about firebending

"So…Did you pass your exam?" Phoebe asked curious when they were walking to the car after Parker had traveled back from the bendingworld through the portal.

"Yeah" Parker answered, only a small smile was notable on her face.

"That's really good…But…you don't seem so excited about it."

"No, it's…I am happy I past earthbending…It's just…"

"Just what?"

Sigh. "I have to start firebending in two weeks and…I'm a bit…scared."

"Why is that?"

"Here, in our world, fire is always bad. I know it's different in the bendingworld but I grew up with the knowledge that fireballs and shooting fire from your hands are demon powers" Parker tried to explain.

"It's not always bad…Look at Tyler."

"Yeah but he didn't go bad because you found him when he was a kid and kept him on a straight path."

"Maybe you should talk to Tyler. He was scared too when he learned he was Firestarter."

"I guess."

Phoebe gave her daughter a sideways hug: "Come on. Billie is waiting anxiously for you at home. She's really looking forward to spending the day with you." They jumped in the car and off they went. Traffic was calm. After a short drive Phoebe parked the car in front of the apartment building. Parker was out of the car before the motor stopped running and she ran upstairs. Excited she pushed the front door open and saw her aunt Billie sitting on the armrest of one of the couches.

"Aunt Billie!" she called out and ran into the blond woman's arms for a strong hug.

"Oh my you've grown so much" Billie said, hugging back. When they pulled back they locked eyes. "Ready for today?"

"Totally" Parker said excited: "What exactly have you planned?"

"You will see soon" Billie winked.

"Can we first get something to eat? I'm starving."

Billie laughed: "Sure. Do you have everything you need?"

"Wait," Parker ran to her bedroom and came back pulling on her head kerchief and fingerless gloves: "Ready." Parker still wore her accessories when she went out in this world. She wasn't ashamed of her tattoos but they were still frowned upon by people. It wasn't a normal sight that a sixteen year old girl was tattooed from head to toe.

After some pancakes and hot chocolate at a local diner Billie and Parker went to frequently, it was time for Billie's surprise activities. It were all kind of wintery activities since it was after all winter. First it was ice skating. Billie had been surprised by how good Parker had gotten until the young bender finally confessed that she used subtle waterbending to keep herself upright. After ice skating it was time for a quick lunch at a food truck near the ice rink. For the afternoon Billie planned a trip to a martial arts gym the blond loved to practice her fighting skills.

"So I heard you got pretty good at martial arts now, since you started bending" Billie said. When Parker was younger Billie had taken her to the gym a couple times, hoping to grow the young girls confidence. But Parker mostly sat on the side and watch her aunt Billie train. "And I thought it was about time you showed me."

"Aunt Billie, you have seen me fight before…When we take out demons…" Parker whispered the last part.

"True but then you use your bending. I wanne see what you can do without bending" Billie smirked.

"Bring it on" Parker smiled, putting her hands on her hips and lifting her chin. They quickly changed in suitable clothes. Parker's mom had packed a bag for her daughter since she knew what Billie's plans where. After a quick warm up it was time for a battle.

"The rules are simple," Billie explained: "No powers and you win if the other stays down."

Parker nodded in understanding and took her fighting position. Since her primary element was air Parker was always light on her feet and was able to move and change positions quickly. Air was a very defensive element so the first couple minutes Parker did nothing but avoid every kick and punch Billie was trying to land.

"Don't tell me they only teach you how to dodge an attack on that school of yours" Billie mocked. That's when the first kick landed in Billie's sight. "That's more like it" she said, jumping back up while Parker smirked.

The two of them moved quickly around on the mat. As the fight progressed they used more tricks like backflips, high jumps and even using the walls to push themselves of. Parker could feel energy building up in her. She needed to concentrate very hard on not using her bending. It wasn't easy but until now she seemed to manage. That's when Billie suddenly called out in pain when Parker grabbed her arm. Quickly Parker pulled her hand back and what she saw shocked her. Where her hand had been a second ago was now a red print on Billie's arm.

"Aunt Billie…I'm…I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay…It's nothing."

"Yes it is. Come on, we need to take care of that" Parker said and leaded her aunt to a small dressing room, careful not to touch her because she was scared she would hurt Billie again. When they were inside Parker closed the door while Billie took a seat on a bench. With a couple movements of her arms, Parker pulled water from the tap and guided it to Billies red arm. Slowly she moved the water over and around the redness.

Billie sighed: "That feels good."

"I'm really sorry" Parker apologized again.

"Hey, it's okay…See, it's already fading away."

Parker sighed.

"Do you know what happened?" Billie asked curious.

"I'm not sure…I just felt this energy building up in me. I thought I was able to hold it back but apparently not…"

"What kind of energy?…Certainly not earth or air…" Billie guessed.

"I think it was fire. I…" Sigh. "I passed earthbending this week and they said I was ready to start my firebending training soon."

"That's great… Isn't it?" Billie noticed her nieces insecurity.

Another sigh. "Aunt Billie…Your sister, Christy…she was a Firestarter, right? Like Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"And she…she was bad…"

"She wasn't evil or something…It's just that the demons that raised her put bad thoughts in her head… Are you scared you're gonna turn evil when you start firebending?"

"How did you…?" Parker didn't finish. Her question got answered by her aunt smiling. Of course Billie knew. She had been the person that always knew how Parker was feeling even though she didn't say it. "I've already hurt you" Parker pointed out.

"This was an accident. And look, it already healed…Parker, it's okay for you to be scared. It's good that you can admit it but you can't give in to that fear… Use it to learn about the element fire. And soon you will be able to control it."

Parker smiled relieved and leaned in for a supportive hug: "Thanks aunt Billie."

"Now, why don't we wash up and go to my condo for pizza and a movie" Billie suggested after she pulled out of the hug.

"Isn't J.D. home?" Parker asked. J.D. was Billie's boyfriend, a whitelighter.

"No, he's taking care of a charge. Now come on." Billie stood up and put out her hand for Parker to take. Parker was hesitant, scared she would burn her aunt again.

"It's okay" Billie spoke softly: "You're not gonna hurt me." Parker sighed and slowly laid her hand in Billie's. Relief fell over Parker when indeed she didn't hurt Billie. She smiled, stood up and followed her aunt back to the car. Ready to enjoy the rest of their day together.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the last of this series of one-shots and is coming soon.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**


	10. 10 The Fireferrets

"Parker!...Parker!..." Bolin ran to his best friend, panting hard: "You won't believe which pro-bending team is coming to our school this year!"

Each year a pro-bending team was visiting the school as a treat for the seniors. And since Bolin and Parker were both seniors now, it was their turn this year. Pro-bending was the most popular sport in the bendingworld. Two teams battling on a platform trying to push the other team off by using their bending. Each team consisted of four members: a fire-, a water-, an air- and an earthbender. Bolin was crazy obsessed with the sport and wanted to be a pro-bender ever since he had gone to seen a match with his dad and brother when he was ten. So now Bolin stood jumping up and down in front of Parker with excitement.

"Which team" Parker asked curious but at the same time took a step back because she knew Bolin was going to explode when he answered.

"THE FIREFERRETS!" It was Bolin's favorite team.

"Are you serious?!"

"YES! And we are getting the chance to battle with them!" Parker had to admit, she was also pretty excited to battle the Fireferrets. They were a really good team and Azula's brother, Zuko, was their firebender.

"When are they coming?" Parker asked.

"In three weeks, so we still have some time to train…I'm gonna start now" and off he ran.

Parker chuckled. She too wanted to train but there weren't many students that wanted to battle her. They always thought it was unfair that Parker could use all the elements. Even when she promised to only use one element they didn't want to. But there were at least two people who didn't mind and Parker thought it was time she gave the two women a call.

* * *

"Are you getting tired yet?" Parker mocked. She was surrounded by a large ball of air that seemed to absorb every fire and water attack Asami and Korra were throwing at her.

"Why…don't you…stop…playing…defense" Korra challenged, emphasizing every word with an attack.

"Okay" Parker smirked. She pushed her elbows out hard which made the ball of air push outwards with a lot of strength, knocking down both women.

"Nice trick" Korra said annoyed.

"I think that was enough training for today" Asami said while standing up: "I'm pretty sure you're ready to battle the Fireferrets tomorrow."

"It's so not f…" Korra started but couldn't finish her sentence because Asami stopped her.

"Don't start whining again!" Asami said: "We already know you think it's unfair that they're meeting the fireferrets and you don't."

Korra made an angry pout in response.

"You could hang around for another day, you know" Parker suggested.

"No" Asami said with a stern finger held up to Korra, who was ready to cheer out loud. Now her mouth was hanging half open. "No, we can't" Asami continued: "We both have to work tomorrow."

Again an angry pout was Korra's response.

"Before you go, any chance you wanne have diner together? We could go to that noodle place" Parker suggested.

"Sure" Korra responded, still a bit disappointed.

* * *

The next morning all seniors were all talking excitedly during breakfast. Lessons were dismissed for the whole day and at ten o'clock the Fireferrets would finally arrive. Bolin was excited too but he was also very, very nervous. He was so stressed out he couldn't eat a bite.

"Are you okay, Bolin? You look a little…green" Parker asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he managed to say but not very convincing.

"Come on, we should go" Parker said, while standing up and pulling her friend along. They walked to the earthbending arena. It was the largest arena so a pro-bending battle stage had been set up there for the occasion. Many other seniors had arrived already and where trying to get a glimpse inside of the arena but the doors were locked.

"I guess we still have to wait a couple minutes" Parker said, taking a seat on a boulder. Bolin pacing back and forth nervously the whole time. It made Parker a bit dizzy so she had to look away. Finally the door of the earthbending arena opened. Bolin almost jumped six feet in the air in panic.

"Oh no" he whimpered.

"Come on Bolin, you're gonna do fine" Parker encouraged. Bolin sighed and followed his friend inside. After a short speech of headmaster Iroh, the Fireferrest were introduced. The crowd of seniors cheered and applauded. Each team member gave a quick performance of their own talent and after that it was time for the students to challenge the pro-benders.

All the senior took place in one of the four rows, one for each element. Bolin and Parker kept lingering in the back for a bit. Bolin because he was so scared to fail and Parker because she didn't quite know which row she should join. The first four students stepped on the stage and the battle began. It was amazing to watch up close. The students couldn't last long so the rows quickly progressed.

"I can't do this" Bolin whimpered when he was the next in line to take the stage.

Parker stood close by. She turned him around and grabbed his shoulder: "Yes, you can. Bolin, you are a freaking lava bender, which is really rare. Get on that battle field and show them what you're made of."

This gave Bolin a serious boost to his confidence. He nodded determined, climbed on the stage and took his position, strong and firm. Even to his own surprise Bolin was able to land a few hits and even pushed the waterbender from the pro-bending team of the stage. All the seniors cheered him on. When he climbed down he was surrounded by a lot of students wanting to congratulate him and give him high fives. Even the waterbender came to shake his hand in congratulations.

"So did everyone had his or her chance to battle" the airbender from the Fireferrets asked.

"Not yet" the firebender, Azula's brother, Zuko, answered: "We haven't battled the spiritbender yet." Zuko pointed at Parker. "Don't you wanne try?"

"No…it's not that…It's just…" Parker stammered. She sighed: "I didn't know which row to join."

"Why choose?" Zuko said challenging: "It would be a onetime opportunity for us to battle a spiritbender."

That's when Parker understood why such a popular team as the Fireferrets agreed to visit the bendingschool. It wasn't just to entertain some seniors. They knew that Parker was graduating and they took this opportunity so they could challenge a spritibender. Hearing the whispers coming from around her, it seemed Parker wasn't the only linking the dots.

"So, what do you say" Zuko said, arms spread out.

"Challenge accepted" Parker smirked and climbed onto the stage.

"And don't be afraid to go all spirity" the waterbender laughed. Parker smiled back but she wasn't planning on showing all her cards right at the beginning. The bell rang and the battle started. Parker dodged, sidestepped and blocked almost every attack thrown at her. If she did got hit she easily recovered.

"You won't win with defense only" the airbender smirked. Parker just smirked back and without warning the airbender got hit by Parker's first attack. For the next ten minutes attacks went back and forth. Eventually they called it a tie.

"That's quite some strength and power you got there and that even without using the spirit state" Zuko stretched out his hand.

Parker accepted the handshake and smiled: "Thanks."

"Any chance you ever wanne do a rematch?"

"Sure" Parker chuckled: "That would be great."

"Be sure to bring your lava bending friend along."

Bolin was lingering a couple passes behind Parker so he could every word. When he heard Zuko describe him and saying that wanted him to come along for a rematch, Bolin's eyes grew twice as big. He wasn't able to hide anymore that was listening in on the conversation. Not that it wasn't obvious before.

Parker had to chuckle again at the sight of her best friend: "I will."

* * *

 **So this was my last one-shot of this sequel.**  
 **I hope you all liked it and thanks for reading.**  
 **Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
